


Smoking drugs

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Almost smut, Evan is really confident, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jared doesn’t know how to deal, Kleinsen, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Smoking, agnst, flagnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Evan has been getting high to deal with his anxiety and Jared tries to step in and help.





	Smoking drugs

Jared was laying in bed when he decided to call his friend. Could they still be called that? After Jared made the whole family friend remark at the beginning of Senior year he wasn’t so sure.  
“Hey”

“Hey Jareddddd”

“Uh whats up?”

“Just smoking, you?”

“Smoking? Again Evan?

“Yeah? what of it?”

“Ev that’s so bad for you.” 

“It’s just weed Jared lay off”

“Evan why are you being such a dick?”

“Why are you acting like my mother?”  
Evan said with a cough. To say Jared was worried was an understatement. He didn’t understand how Evan could go from the poster boy for anti smoking to being high 2-3 times a week. 

“Can I come over” he said finally.

“Only if you promise not to ruin this for me”

“Fine whatever Evan you wanna kill all your brain cells then that’s on you”

“You coming over or not?”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a few”

Jared hung up the phone and resisted the urge to throw it against his wall. Evan never acted like this even when he was angry. He was acting like a jerk and Jared didn’t like this new side of him. He reluctantly took his jacket off his closet hook and put it on. He walked down the hall and made sure to take his keys with him as he headed out the door. Within a few minutes he found himself in front of Evans front door. He took a deep breath and then decided to knock. Evan opened the door quickly and smiled at Jared when he finally noticed who it was.

“Hey Jare” Evan greeted as he hugged the shorter boy.

“Someone’s being nicer” Jared mumbled as he hugged back.

“Take it or leave it, Kleinman”  
Evan said with a huff. Jared was beyond frustrated at this point but he decided it would be better to just ignore how he felt.  
“Whatever” he said calmly.

“That’s better”  
Evan said with a smile as he patted Jared’s cheek. He lead the shorter boy to his room and closed the door behind him.  
“Want some?” Evan asked as he was already rolling up another joint.

“Uh I’d rather not”

“Aw c’mon Jare don’t be a pussy” Evan said as he reached for the lighter.

“Fuck off, Hansen”  
Jared said as he took the joint from Evan and pressed it to his lips. He took a short drag and immediately began to cough up his lungs.

“You’re not doing it right” Evan said in between a fit of giggles.

“Do enlighten me then” Jared shot back.

Evan took the joint from his friends hand and took a long drag making sure to inhale deeply so it felt like it traveled down to stomach.

“your turn” Evan said with a smile on his face. 

Jared was determined to wipe that smirk off of Evans face. He took the joint back into his hand and then inhaled sharply. Again, he coughed and sputtered as he tried to keep himself together.

“nice one, Jare.”

“y’know I don’t even know why I bothered coming over.” Jared stated as he got up.

“stay.. please.” Evan said in almost a whisper as he grabbed for Jared’s sleeve.  
Jared just reluctantly sat down again.

“I could help you do it.” Evan said as he made direct eye contact with his friend. That was certainly new.

“How?” Jared asked.

“Here me out here” Evan began. Jared just raised his eyebrows and waited for the taller boy to continue.

“I could take a hit and then pass it to you”

“Yeah that’s kinda what we’ve been doing this whole time” Jared said with a roll of his eyes, not understanding .

“No like I take a hit and then kinda kiss you to pass it to you” Evan said with his eyes never leaving Jared’s.

“Are you fucking serious.” Jared said sure that this had to classify as torture. His crush literally just asked him to basically make out without meaning to. Jared was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Evan move so that their faces were almost touching.

“Do I look like I’m kidding, Kleinman?” Evan asked with his eyes darting from Jared’s lips back to his eyes. Jared just gulped as he leaned his head away from Evans. He didn’t know if he could handle this new side of Evan.

“Fine whatever let’s do it” Jared finally said. Evan smiled as he took a long drag and quickly closed his mouth. He reached over and pulled Jared’s face closer to his own and kissed him. Jared felt his heart skip a beat as he finally got to do what he waited so long for. He parted his lips and felt the smoke enter his mouth and then his lungs. It didn’t hurt this time it actually felt kinda nice in Jared’s opinion.

He realized Evan was still kissing him so he tilted his head to the side and kissed back harder. Evan grabbed a fistful of Jared’s shirt and pulled him closer. Jared was soon aware of a tongue slipping into his mouth and let out a small gasp when it flicked lightly against his own. Evan put the joint out so he could pull Jared onto his lap. He continued to flick his tongue against the shorter boys as he moved a hand to the back of his head. Jared finally letting the situation sink in pulled away and looked at his friend.  
“Evan? what did we just do I mean don’t you think-“ Jared began to say when he felt Evans index finger on his lips.  
“Take this dead boy walking” 

Evan sung as he pulled Jared closer again. Jared finally felt the weed affect his system and he decided to throw caution to the wind. He reconnected their lips and pushed Evan down on his mattress. With a hand on the taller boys chest, he deepened the kiss and let his own tongue explore Evans mouth. Evan whimpered as he eagerly curled his tongue around Jared’s. After a few minutes the two finally broke apart. 

They both gasped for air as they laid next to each other. Jared looked over at Evan and began to giggle. This set Evan off and soon the pair were practically doubling over with laughter. After a while Jared turned to Evan and decided to speak.

“Hey Ev?” He asked.

“Yeah Jare?”

“Why do you smoke so much?” 

“Too anxious all the time.. more relaxed when I smoke I guess” Evan confessed. Jared didn’t know what to say.

“Oh.”Jared said dumbly.

“Yeah it doesn’t really matter though” Evan said.

“You still see your therapist right? Maybe you can talk to her about it.” Jared offered.

“I don’t know Jare. stoned me would do that in a second but regular me would just be a coward.”

“C’mon Ev don’t think like that. I actually really like regular Evan and he is no coward” Jared stated.

Evan smiled softly as he shifted closer to Jared.

“You really think so?” Evan asked.

“Definitely.” Jared stated. 

Evan rested his head on Jared’s chest.

“Is this okay?” He asked. Jared just moved down to place a kiss on his forehead.

“More than okay, Ev” He whispered.

Jared tried to stay perfectly still as he felt Evan fall asleep on his chest. He smiled softly as he decided to do the same. They would talk in the morning and Jared was hopeful he could at least convince Evan to smoke a little less. His last thought was of the kiss they shared before he felt his eyes shut.


End file.
